Time For Me To Fly
by Fran16
Summary: A Waterloo Road fic, as a tribute to the greatest tv character ever; Rachel Mason : Please R&R :D
1. Strangers When We Meet

Time for me to Fly

A Reddie Fic

**_Hey Everyone :D This is a new WR fic as a Tribute to the greatest TV character ever; Rachel Mason. It will be kind-of based on Series 5 Spoilers, but anyway I hope you enjoy reading it :)_**

Chapter 1 –

Strangers when we meet

No-one ever prepares you for just how brutally heartbreaking life can be, no-one ever warns you and until you actually experience the physical pain for yourself, you never to stop to think about how it could feel to loose the only person you have ever trusted. And the only person you have ever loved.

**

Rachel Mason had always prided herself on her strong character, always for some unknown and unexplainable reason, believing that to cry, was to show weakness. And so she'd never been able to let anyone in, never been able to get close to anyone for fear of getting too close; she'd never allowed herself to get into a proper relationship for fear of falling in love.

But all of that had changed, dramatically, from the first day she'd taken over the role of Head at Waterloo Road Comprehensive School, on the Waterloo Estate in Rochdale.

She'd taken the job as an associate head and had only planned on staying there on a temporary basis, with her first task to gain business and enterprise college status, but also with an overall task of trying her absolute best to transform the under-performing school and make it a place where people actually wanted to send their kids and where people knew they were part of something worth fighting for.

However unbeknown to her, when she'd walked into her office at Waterloo Road for the first time on 22nd November 2007 and shook hands with the man whom was to be her deputy head, that she'd actually walked into the one place that would always mean something to her, the one place that she would always fight for no-matter what, the one place where she'd be an inspiration to many people, the one place where she'd make her first true friends, the one place where she would be part of a proper if slightly unconventional family and the one place where she would fall in love with the only man that she'd ever been able to trust, and also unbeknown to her as she'd walked into that office for the first time, was that the man whom was to be her deputy and who she had shook hands with, was actually the man who she would fall hopelessly in love with.

* * *

**_I know it's a short first chapter but the next one will be up soon so please review :D_**


	2. Prisoner Of Love

Time for me to Fly

A Reddie Fic

**_Hey, this chapter was actually a one-shot that I wrote in the past, with a few bits added in; but hopefully I will have the next chapter up really soon. Anyway; Enjoy :)_**

Chapter 2 –

Prisoner of love

She sat staring at the TV, as she had been for the past three hours, not paying any attention to what was on it, the news or something equally as tedious.

Occasionally she'd glance at the glass of wine that was currently placed upon the coffee table, although she made no effort to pick it up and drink it. After all, what was the point? Alcohol was supposed to numb the pain, make you forget, but she couldn't forget, because no matter what she'd never stop loving him.

'_I love you Rachel'_

'_Oh Eddie I love you too'_

'_It's not going to change anything though'_

'_I know; I can't stay here, seeing you every day…'_

'_No, No; No I don't think I could take that either'_

She looked up, as she heard the sound of the front door opening. It was probably Phillip coming to pick up his things, ready to move back in with Mel; after all he did still have a spare key.

Standing up, she slowly and somewhat cautiously made her towards the lounge door and out into the hallway to see who the person was.

Expecting to see Phil, she was rather shocked to find Eddie Lawson, standing at the front door, looking rather apprehensive at Rachel's sudden appearance.

'I erm, I thought you'd be out Rach, I'm sorry. I just came to get my stuff…'

'Right. You found somewhere to stay then?'

'Not yet no, but a mate's offered to put me up at his, until I can find somewhere else'

She nodded in acknowledgement of what he'd said, before an awkward silence fell upon them; neither quite knowing what to say, as they both knew this was the last time they'd probably ever see each other again, except for perhaps at the baby's christening or Christmas maybe; but that was it.

'I love you' Eddie announced suddenly, and in that moment she almost felt hatred towards him, for making her feel like this. If this had to be the end, the she didn't want him to tell her he loved, she already knew that. It was easier if he just walked away, no how much it killed them both; it was for the best.

'Well say something then'

'What's the point? We both know it's the end, perhaps it'd be easier if we just learnt to accept it…'

'But Rach…'

'No buts Eddie…What's the point in making me say it again when you already know that I love you? I love you more than anything Eddie Lawson, but like I said before; its not going to change anything is it?'

* * *

_**Please review; even if its just a few words :D**_


	3. Where Have All The Good Times Gone?

Time for me to Fly

A Reddie Fic

_**Okay, so here is the next chapter of 'Time for me to fly', and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up after I've updated 'China Girl' and 'The Man Who Sold the World'. Anyway; enjoy :D**_

Chapter 3 –

Where have all the good times gone?

It was the last Sunday of the extended-summer holidays and Rachel was enjoying her final day of peace with her sister, Claire Fenshaw, sat in a café in Manchester. The start date of the new-term at Waterloo Road had been postponed by two weeks, while the re-build was finished, but now it was finally time to go back.

She'd initially felt a sense of déjà vu, after the events of the end of the term, compared to the ones of the end of her first year at Waterloo Road, although this time she knew it was different.

Even after the fire and all the time she'd spent in hospital, on her own, feeling self-conscious and vulnerable, she'd known that she'd always have someone there for her, someone to look out for her, to stick up for her, to make her smile when she was feeling down. But now, that person wasn't there anymore. Eddie Lawson had left Waterloo Road for good on the 20th May 2009 to live a life with a woman he didn't love, and this time, when returning to Waterloo Road; she was totally on her own.

**

'So, Rach…First day back tomorrow eh?'

She nodded, her mind elsewhere as she thought about what that really meant to her anymore. There was once a time when driving through the gates of Waterloo Road or walking through the front doors, made her feel so alive and free; as though she was strong enough to fight whatever life threw at her; although now she wasn't so sure.

She knew that no matter what had happened, Waterloo Road would always be a part of her, always be important. Except now, there would always be something _missing_.

'You nervous about going back then, what with everything that's happened with Eddie and the Anti-Christ…?'

'You could say…I…I just…'

'What?'

'Its just…well…there was a time when I'd have…I'd have preferred to be at Waterloo Road, than being at home…and it was…it was because of…of _him._ And now…now I feel as though I've lost everything…and…and I don't know how I'm gonna be able to carry on working there…Even if he's not there in person…he's still there…all the memories…'

She trailed off, as she watched her sister's expression turn from one of sympathy to a mixture of anger and hatred.

'You know what Rach, I could kill her for what she's done to you; the smug cow. She knew how you felt about Eddie right from the start, because you'd told us about him enough times. I mean that's enough to warn her away from him in the first place, but to actually date him and then when the two of you are finally happy, she turns up five months pregnant and proud of it…'

'Clair…'

'How can you not be angry with her Rach? I mean if it were me…'

'I know Clair, I know; but there's nothing I can do about it now, and unfortunately she's still our sister and I promised her I'd always be there for her…'

Clair shook her head in a way that was clear to Rachel that although her sister didn't agree with what she'd just said, she did understand; and that was really all she needed to know at that moment.

**

'_I love you Rachel'_

'_Oh Eddie I love you too…_

…_It's not going to change anything though'_

'_I know; I can't stay here, seeing you every day…'_

'_No, No; No I don't think I could take that either'_

_**  
_

'I've got it!' her sister exclaimed, shocking her from her thoughts as she banged her hand down on the table with excitement.

'Got what?'

'The perfect solution, to you needing an ally at Waterloo Road'

'I've had it with Allies…'

She laughed slightly 'Yeah well this time it will be different. I'm sick of working at Forest Mount aren't I and I'm always complaining about it; so why don't I, apply for a job at Waterloo Road?'

* * *

**_Please Review :D_**


	4. Without You

Time for me to Fly

A Reddie Fic

**_Hey Reddie Fans - Here's the next Chapter, which I hope you enjoy and I apologize for the delay in updating :D Please tell me what you think, I love reading reviews :D_**

Chapter 4 –

Without You

_'Foul! Foul!'_

_'My foot was behind that line!'_

_'No way'_

_Rachel grinned at Eddie._

_'It was on the line?'_

_A smile crept across both their faces._

_'Oh, alright McEnroe, if that's the way you want to beat me!'_

_Eddie playfully threw his arms up in the air, as he turned walking away._

_'Excuse me; are you calling me a liar?' Rachel retorted, giggling. She grinned and walked after him, lightly pushing Eddie on the back._

_'Oh, I'm far too much of a gentleman to say that!'_

Rachel smiled to herself as she remembered their first date, even if it hadn't officially been a 'date' to start with.

She always smiled when she thought of him and their time together, even if it was short lived.

She was on her way to Waterloo Road, and even though it was now a few weeks into the term and her sister had taken the role as Deputy Head after leaving her job at Forest Mount, she still felt more alone than ever whenever she walked into her office.

She still felt as though something was missing, and although she tried to deny it, she knew that that something was him. Eddie Lawson.

And it always would be for as long as she was Head Teacher at Waterloo Road.

There were too many memories for her to cope with. Memories that made everything more and more unbearable every time she walked through the door to her office and sat down behind her desk. Everything about that room, reminded her of him, and of it used to be.

**

_'Eddie, wait! Erm, about earlier, about what you said... Maybe you're right, maybe I'm over-reacting, about the staff knowing...'_

_'Ok...'_

_"I mean, we are grown-ups, aren't we..."_

_'Absolutely'_

_'Professionals?'_

_'Naturally'_

_'If you're happy to go public, then so am I'_

_'So, dating wise, where are we? America, or…'_

_'England! No, England! Definitely, England! That exclusive one... If that's alright with you?'_

_'Yeah, perfect!'_

And it had been perfect, until that fateful day which had spelled the end of their relationship.

And now she was faced with another problem. Something which she'd known about for quite some time now but didn't have the courage to talk to anyone about, not even her sister. Because she knew that the one person she should be talking to this about was Eddie.

She was pregnant. And she knew that he had every right to know that she was. After all, it was his baby and she knew that he would want to be a part of it's life but what she also knew was that this was going to make things even harder between them, because this meant that he would still have to be a part of her life, despite the fact that Melissa was also carrying his child.

She knew she had to take this one step at a time, with the first step being a visit to Eddie Lawson.

* * *

**_Please review :D_**


End file.
